Secrets of Romance
by horsecrazy210
Summary: Ava wonders if she and Jonny were meant for each other. Sarah tells Bradin a secret that could ruin their relationship.
1. Ava's Dream

Summerland

Summary: Some stuff that may have gone on during the show.

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but I don't!**

(Johnny is in the kitchen putting breakfast on the table for Nikki and Derrik when Ava walks down in her bathrobe.)

"What time is it?" Ava asked.

"10:45. Where you like really tired last night or something? Because for Suzanna to be up and out before you is a very rare occurrence, Nikki answered.

"I didn't sleep well; I had a lot on my mind," said Ava.

_Flashback of Dream_

_(Ava sitting on the bed wearing a wedding dress. Johnny comes up to her wearing a tux.)_

_"After today, we will be officially married," said Johnny._

_"I know!" said Ava excidedly._

_"You know what?" he asked._

_"What honey?" _

_"Tonight we will be all alone. Husband and wife, A new bed, lots of time……."_

_"And I can't wait."_

_(Romantic Kissing)_

_End of Flashback_

"What were you thinking about? Marrying the King of England?" asked Johnny bringing Ava back to reality.

"Sort of," she said.

"Oh my gosh!! Who were you marrying?" asked Nikki.

"I can't tell you." Ava answered.

"Why not?" said Nikki.

"I'm gonna go get dressed. I'll be down soon." said Ava.

(Ava goes upstairs and the others continue their breakfast.)

**Okay! The next chapter is much more exciting, but it may take a while because I have science fair projects to do. Can I teach my rabbit to respond to a bell for a food reward just like Pavlov did with his dogs? I'll have to find out!**


	2. Sarah's Secret

Chapter Two

Sarah's Secret

**I haven't gotten any reviews!! I won't continue if I don't get any! It only takes a second!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

(Erica walks into Jay's shop.)

"Hey gorgeous," Erica says to Jay.

"Hey," says Jay back.

(They kiss)

"I'm going to go surfing soon. After that, I'm going out for a drink. Want to come?" Erica asked Jay.

Okay. I'll meet you at the pier at 4:30," Jay said to Erica.

"See ya then!" said Erica.

(Erica leaves. Bradin walks up from behind the counter and goes over to Jay.)

"So Jay, you and Erica made up from your fight?" Bradin asked.

"Yea, I couldn't imagine my life without her," Jay says.

"Do you think that you two will get married some day soon?"

"Probably not soon, but hopefully someday," Jay answered.

(Sarah walks in with a concerned look on her face.)

"Bradin, we need to talk," she says.

"Uh, okay, I'll meet you as soon as I'm done working." Bradin says.

"No, we need to talk now," she says.

"Jay, can I…"

"Go, but be back by 4:00," Jay tells Bradin.

"Thanks. Let's go Sarah," he says.

**What will Sarah say? You'll have to review in order to find out! Also, ideas are accepted.**


	3. Who's Baby?

Chapter 3

Who's Baby?

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. I'm going to update as frequently as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!**

Ava sat on her bed with her hair still wrapped in a towel thinking about her dream when Nikki came in.

"Are you okay, Aunt Ava?" Nikki asked.

"Nikki, do you think that dreams could tell the future?"

"I think that dreams tell us our gut feeling about something. Especially if that feeling is something that we may not want to be true." Nikki answered.

"Maybe. I never thought about that before," said Aunt Ava.

"Aunt Ava, does this conversation have anything to do with the dream that you had last night? You didn't seem okay when you came downstairs this morning," said Nikki.

"Yeah, I had a really weird dream, and I'm not quite sure what it could mean," Aunt Ava said.

"Was the dream about you and Johnny?" questioned Nikki.

Ava looked up to Nikki.

"How did you know?"

"I think that you and Johnny both still have feelings for one another. That's why you didn't marry Dr. O'Keefe this summer when he asked you. You were still in love with Johnny," Nikki said.

"Do you think that Johnny still loves me?" Ava asked.

"Yes. What happened in your dream?" asked Nikki.

"Well, I was sitting on my bed in a wedding dress. Johnny came over in a tux and started to talk about what we would do after the….. Ummmmm, I mean he talked about our future once we were married," Ava explained.

"Even though I'm not stupid and I realize that you gave me a revised version, not the real thing, I'm willing to bet that you truly believe that in the end, you and Johnny belong together," Nikki said. "Do you know what I think?"

"Johnny and I are going to get back together. Oh my gosh!" Ava exclaimed.

Sarah and Bradin sat on the beach looking at the waves rolling in. Sarah had tears in her eyes and Bradin was really worried about what she had to say. He knew better than to push her to tell him what was wrong, but he was getting impatient. Finally Bradin just had to ask Sarah what was wrong.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Bradin asked gently.

"Do you promise that you won't get mad?" Sarah asked tentatively.

"No, what happened?" he asked.

"I have skipped for three months," she said.

"Skipped wh… holy crap Sarah!" Bradin said when he realized what Sarah was trying to tell him.

"I know," Sarah said.

"But we used protection, Sarah," Bradin said.

Sarah paused for a moment before talking to Bradin again.

"I don't think you're the father of the baby," she said as she looked down at her hands. Bradin looked from the sand to her face.

"That's even worse Sarah!" he exclaimed.

"I thought you would be glad that you weren't a father at 16! Isn't that something that you should be happy about?" Sarah almost yelled.

"I would rather be a father than have to know that my one serious girlfriend cheated on me and is now pregnant with a baby that is not mine!" Bradin yelled so loudly that a few people on the beach turned and stared at the couple.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back," said Sarah in almost a whisper.

"Good-bye Sarah!" said Bradin as he stood up to leave. "You know what? I thought you changed. I thought you were better about cheating on me, but now I know that you are just one big liar!" Bradin turns and runs home leaving Sarah crying on the sand.

Back at the house, Nikki is reading a book on the couch and Derrik is playing a video game.

"Derrik?" Nikki said.

"Hmmm?" he replied.

"What would you think if Johnny and Aunt Ava got back together?" Nikki asked.

"I like Johnny a lot. It would be cool if he were like another dad to me," Derrik said.

"That's how I feel too," said Nikki.

Johnny walks in and sits on the couch with Nikki.

"Ava asked me to keep you two occupied for the day. So, do you want to see a movie?" Johnny asked.

"Sure," both Nikki and Derrik answer.

Before Johnny can say anything else, Bradin comes in, slams the door, and runs up to his room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Johnny said.

"Sarah's pregnant!" Bradin said.

"WHAT?!?" Johnny yelled.

Johnny starts to go up the stairs to follow Bradin, but then he turns around to face Nikki and Derrik.

"We'll take a rain check on the movie, Johnny," Nikki said.

"Thanks," Johnny said.

Johnny goes upstairs to talk to Bradin.

**Okay, I made longer chapters. Tell me if you like this better, or should I go back to shorter chapters?**

**Next time: What will Ava say about Sarah's pregnancy? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**


	4. Realizations

**Chapter 4**

**Realizations **

**A/N Sorry it's taken so long to update! I have had violin competitions, so I've been busy. Please review so I know weather or not to continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Johnny stormed into Bradin's room after he heard that Sarah was pregnant. So many thoughts were running through his head. If Bradin got Sarah pregnant, it was Johnny's fault because he was the one who told Bradin to have sex anyways. Now it was all coming back to haunt him. When Johnny went into Bradin's room, he was laying face down on his bed.

"Ava, come here!" called Johnny.

"Okay, I'm coming," she said.

Ava meets Johnny in Bradin's room and she asks what's wrong.

"What happened?" Ava asked.

"Sarah's pregnant," Johnny said.

"WHAT?" shouted Ava. "Bradin, you're 16. 16! Your mother would kill me."

"Is Sarah going to keep it?" Johnny asked.

"Aunt Ava, Mom wouldn't kill you. I don't care if Sarah keeps it or not. I'm not the father.

Ava sighs relief and Johnny looks up, folds his hands, and mouths "Thank you" to the ceiling.

"Remind me again why you are so upset?" said Johnny.

"Hello! She cheated on me!" yelled Bradin.

"Okay, Bradin, I know that you are upset, but you should be very glad that you are not permanently connected with Sarah. You can end the relationship whenever you want to," Ava said.

"That's done already," said Bradin.

"That's good," said Johnny.

"What time is it?" asked Bradin.

"It's 3:50," said Ava.

"I have to go back to work."

Bradin pulled himself out of bed and left the beach house for work.

"What are we going to do? He is upset." said Ava.

"I don't think we can so anything but be thankful that you're not a Great Aunt yet," replied Johnny.

"Not yet at least. I'm going to help Suzanna with out new dress. Thanks for helping with Bradin. You are a lifesaver," Ava said.

"What else could I do? You know, I kind of feel like a father to the kids."

"I know that they think of you as a father figure in their life. They adore you Johnny, I do too," Ava said as she kissed Johnny on the cheek before she left.

"As if my life wasn't complicated enough," Johnny said to himself.

**A/N: REWIEW PLEASE! I need more reviews before updates.**


	5. Is it Because of Us?

**Chapter 5**

**Is it Because of Us?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while! This chapter is short, I know, but it short of ties up some loose ends. Enjoy and review!**

Nikki sat down on a beach chair in front of the beach house. She opened her book and had been reading for a while before Suzanna came up to her holding a binder and a pencil.

"Hey Nikki!" Suzanna said.

"Hi Suzanna, what are you doing?" Nikki asked.

"I'm trying to finish the last little details on the two new dresses Ava and I are making. And you?"

"I'm reading and thinking, mostly thinking though," she answered.

"Nikki, which color do you think would go with this dress pattern, sky blue or neon green?" Suzanna asked showing Nikki a pattern.

"I like the neon green," she said.

"Thanks."

"Suzanna, the main character in my book reminds me of Aunt Ava," she said.

"How so?"

"Well, she has feelings for one guy, but she is afraid to act because he might not feel the same for her. Aunt Ava loves Johnny," Nikki said.

"I know. We have to let them figure it out though," Suzanna said.

"You don't think that she isn't going on dates because she doesn't want to hurt Bradin, Derrik, and me do you?" Nikki asked suddenly.

"No, she knows that you guys like Johnny. I think that she just doubts herself, and there is nothing we can do but let her figure it out by herself. Hey, what happened with Bradin? I could hear him slam the door when he came in," said Suzanna.

"Sarah's pregnant, but Bradin's not the father," Nikki answered.

"Thank God," said Suzanna.

"Yeah, that's what everyone but Bradin thinks. He is just mad that she cheated on him," said Nikki.

"Well, thanks for the update. I have to go show these plans to Ava. See you later, Nikki!"

"Bye Suzanna!" said Nikki.

Suzanna leaves to go back to the beach house and Nikki continues to read her book.

**A/N: Sorry it's short! I just wanted to get more of Suzanna in there. Please review and I will update shortly! Thanks.**


	6. Sorry Sarah

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I hope to update more frequently, but I have been so busy! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry Sarah**

Jay is standing behind the desk at his surf shop watching the clock tick waiting for  
Bradin's return. A few seconds later, Bradin runs in, and his face is all red from running.

"Where were you mate?" Jay asks.

"You don't want to know," says Bradin.

"Tell me later, okay? I have to run," says Jay as he throws the keys down on the table. "Lock up before you leave."

"See ya Jay!" calls Bradin as Jay dashes out the store door.

After Jay leaves, Bradin begins to unpack the boxes of wax when Sarah walks in.

"I hoped you would be here," she says to Bradin.

"Sarah, not now, I have to work," says Bradin.

"Bradin, please, just listen to me," Sarah says.

"What Sarah?" asks Bradin annoyed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen. Not just that I'm going to be a mother, but that you're mad at me. I haven't told my parents yet, and I really would like you to come with me when I tell them," Sarah said.

"No, Sarah, go get the baby's father and both of you tell them. I don't want to get involved with this at all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to lock up and get home," he says.

"Bradin pl..." Sarah begins.

"Leave, Sarah, now."

Sarah turns around and walks out the door. Bradin stares at the counter and shakes his head.

**A/N: Okay, that was short, but I needed to get Sarah out of the picture to continue my story plan. I'm sorry to those Sarah lovers out there. This just had to happen. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	7. Goodbye Sarah

**A/N: I only got one review on my last chapter. I'm updating now, but I won't update again until I have gotten at least 5 reviews. Is anyone actually reading this? If you are, please let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 7**

**Goodbye Sarah**

Jay and Erica were walking along the beach after a dinner date. Erica needs a place to stay for a few nights.

"So you still need somewhere to stay?" Jay asked Erica.

"Yeah, it should be only temporary, but right now, I'm staying at a hotel, and I'm breaking my bank," she said.

"You should stay with me. I'm in the pool house after all, so there will be some privacy," Jay said.

"Would Ava be okay with that?" Erica asked Jay.

"I think so, we'll have to ask her tonight," he said.

They finished the evening walk and headed back to the beach house. When they get there, Ava is sitting alone reading and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey guys," Ava greets the couple.

"Hi Ava," Jay says. "I need to ask you a question."

"Sure,"

"Erica needs a place to stay for a few nights, and I said that she could stay with me in the pool house. Would you be okay with that?" Jay asked.

"Uh….I guess so. You need to agree that your love life stays in the pool house, and the actions in the house are at least pg13 if not just pg. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Ava asked Jay and Erica.

"Yeah, Ava. We will make sure that the kids don't see anything they shouldn't, even though Bradin has gone all the way before," Jay said.

"Nikki and Derrek are here too. They will not see anything inappropriate. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Erica, you can definitely stay with Jay for as long as you need to," Ava said.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this," said Erica.

Ava goes back to reading and Jay and Erica leave to go to the pool house. Ava picks up the phone when it rings.

"Hello?...Oh, Hi!...Yes, he told us….I think that would be the best for her……Okay, goodbye," Ava said into the phone.

"Who was that?" asks Bradin as he comes down the stairs.

"That was Sarah's parents. She told them that she was pregnant."

"And?" said Bradin.

"They are sending her to a boarding school for pregnant girls and young mothers," Ava said.

"I think that would be the best for her," Bradin said. "When are they sending her?"

"This Saturday," said Ava.

"Did her parents say who the father is?" Bradin asked.

"No, I don't think they know, Bradin," Ava said.

"I honestly don't think Sarah knows," said Bradin.

"I hope she dose well at the boarding school, for her sake," said Ava.

"For her sake, me too," replied Bradin.

**A/N: I finally got Sarah out of the picture. Remember, if you want more, I need 5 more reviews! **


	8. Bad Timing

**A/N: I have not updated this in a very long time. Sorry about the wait! If you still like it, I'll try to update more, although school is starting, so it might take a week or so. **

**Chapter 8**

**Bad Timing **

Jay and Erica are sitting on their bed.

"What time is that customer coming to try out the new board?" Erica asked.

"I think around 2. Why?"

"I just wanted to know, because I want to see him surf. He seems good," said Erica.

"Yeah, I know. Listen, Erica, I need to ask you a very important question," Jay said clearly getting nervous.

"Okay?" Erica said.

"Your answer will change out lives."

"Go on…."

"Erica, I…. will you…" Jay began. At that moment Ava walked in to their room.

"Hey guys…uh sorry, I think I interrupted something," she said with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, I'll ask you later, Erica," said Jay.

"Dessert is ready," Ava said.

"Let's go," Erica said as she shot up from the bed.

"Coming," Jay said. Under his breath, he kept repeating, "Will you marry me, will you marry me, will you marry me."

**A/N: I know it's really short, but I needed an intro to get into the other part of the story. It's short, but review if you want more. I promise, the next one will be longer.**


	9. A Budding Relationship

**A/N: Here's chapter 9, I would love to have some reviews!**

**Chapter 9**

**A Budding Relationship**

Ava sat on the back porch reading a book when Johnny came out to do the same thing. The two sat in silence pretending to read for about five minutes, and then at the same time they got up.

"This is ridiculous," Ava said.

"You're telling me!" Johnny replied.

"Listen," Ava began. "I have to tell you something. I want to, I mean if you do, then I want to, to, to give our relationship a second chance. It has been a while, and I think I still love you."

"I think I still do too," Johnny replied.

"Good. Do you want to see a movie sometime?" Ava asked.

"Is tomorrow afternoon good for you?" Johnny asked.

"It's perfect. I can't wait," said Ava as she walked into the house.

Johnny pumps his fists in the air, and then settles down to read his book.

Jay and Erica are walking on the beach. It is early morning.

"Do you remember the day we met?" Jay asked.

"Yep, we were at a surfing competition," Erica answered.

"You beat me," Jay said regretfully.

"No I didn't, I creamed you!" Erica exclaimed while playfully punching Jay's shoulder.

"Hey!" Jay cried.

"What?"

"Remember our first date?" Jay asked.

"How could I forget? We sat facing the water at some very fancy French restaurant that I still can't say the name of. The food was great," Erica remembered.

"These last few weeks, when you were staying with me, I realized how much I want to wake up with you next to me. I love you and want us to spend the rest of our lives together. Erica Spalding, will you marry me?" Jay asks as he kneels in front of Erica.

"Of course! I love you!" she exclaims and kisses him.

"Come on, let's go tell Ava," said Jay.

Ava and Nikki are in the kitchen making lunch.

"School starts next week! I'm so excited," Nikki exclaimed.

"Later today, we have to go to the school for a tour.

"Will Simon be there?" Nikki asked.

"Dr. O'Keef will probably be there, but you are to treat him like the principle, and not your aunt's ex boyfriend."

"Okay, okay, I'll go find Bradin and Derrik to tell them that lunch is ready," said Nikki as she left the kitchen just as Jay and Erica walk in.

"Ava, guess what?" Jay said.

"You'll never guess," said Erica.

"What?" asked Ava.

**A/N: There's some Ava and Johnny for those who wanted it. More will come soon! Please review, thanks a bunch!**


	10. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter for this story. I don't have many reviewers, and my other stories need my attention more than this one. The only reason this got updated was because of the snow day today. After this, it is time to cram for finals, so enjoy the update while it lasts, which is only about ten seconds, but whatever. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**The Beginning of the End**

"We're getting married!" Erica exclaimed.

"That's great!" Ava congratulated the couple.

"Could you be my maid of honor?" Erica asked.

"Of course," Ava said.

The rest of the evening was spent telling family and friends of the wedding announcement. Nikki was going to be a bridesmaid, and there were other roles in the wedding for the other family members. Erica and Jay set a date for the wedding for the following May.

Ava pulled Johhny from the rest of the family for a few minutes during their celebration.

"Remember when you asked me to go to a movie with you?" Ava asked.

"Yeah," Johnny said.

"Would you like to join me in my room for a movie tonight?" Ava asked while pushing Johnny against the wall.

"Sure. Does 8:00 sound okay?" he asked.

"Anytime you want to come, you're welcome to," Ava said. "The door is always open to you."

The couple returned to the rest of the family and enjoyed the evening together discussing future wedding plans. As the evening progressed, Nikki noticed the closeness of Ava and Johnny.

"Hey, are you two dating again?" Nikki asked.

"Well, not officially, but yeah, we're getting there," Ava answered.

"I'm so excited for you," Nikki said.

The rest of the evening was filled with happy thoughts of what the future would hold for everyone. The whole family had something to look forward to.

END

**A/N: That's the last chapter. I'm not planning to do a sequel, considering the lack of readers. The fact that the show was cancelled was probably a strong reason for that, but I'm going to focus on my other shows that I write for. If for some reason you like my writing, Check out my author's bio to read some of my other stories. I had fun writing this one, and I hope some of you enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
